knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Soltum
'Alexander Soltum '(third of his name) is a priest of the Holy Light. He has been dubbed the 'Wandering Priest' given his practice of going wherever the Light is taught to give aid and knowledge. As for being a part of the Soltum family line, Alexander was always destined to wield the Light. It is through his own desire to travel about seeking his own path along the winding roads of Azeroth. Due to his time on the road, he has grown too used to living on his own, thus making his new journey with the Knights of Ashfall a strange but welcome experience... History Family History "The Light that binds us, is the shadow that can divide us" -Soltum family motto To know Alexander Soltum is to know the Soltum family line. Long has their family line lived and long have they protected, healed, and spread the word of the Light across the human Kingdoms. Their long line is rumored to have begun with the Church of the Holy Light, and slowly spread out along with it. The name Soltum has dropped from the public eye since the dark days of the Third War, but their deeds and names are still archived and known by the well-versed priests and scholars who know where to look. Alexander's first name is also chosen from two of the same name in their family line. Alexander the first, also known as "Alexander the Mender", came to Stormwind during its early days to spread the Light, to cure, protect and aid along this prospering kingdom. Alexander the Second served in all three of the recent Great Wars. He witnessed the fall of Stormwind, the rise of the Alliance, the birth of paladins, and the horrors of war across various kingdoms. He would spend the years after the Second War traveling, doing what he could to aid the helpless. He kept a journal, though most of it was lost to history; Alexander the Third only has fragments which recount the nightmares that were inflicted upon the soldiers and citizens alike, and the upheaval in the kingdoms. He lived to raise a family; but, an old man by the time of the Third War, he vanished, assumed to have died during the march of the Scourge. Personal History Alexander Soltum was born the second child of Anthony and Juliette Soltum; he came into this world with a loving family that embraced the Light. His father's duty to the Church took him away for weeks at a time; nevertheless, Alexander happily embraced the teachings of the Light, finding a connection to it that he hoped would deepen his bound with his kin. Taught by those in the Church in Stormwind along with his father and uncle Alexander, he grew greatly with the power of the Light, passing the trials with splendid results. Right as he was reaching adulthood, the War against the Lich King came to head. Paladins and priests alike went forth to give aid in Northrend, including Alexander's father and sister. Although Alexander was showing remarkable progress, he still had plenty to learn; thus he was kept in the care of his uncle, Andell Soltum, a talented Priest in his own right but with a particular gift for teaching. Alexander would learn, aid, and have a rather blissful time being taught in Northshire Abbey. Though he would get news from Cristina, his returning sister, snapping him away from this joyful time. Their father had died during the Battle of the Wrathgate. For a time, Alexander would grieve with his sister, uncle, and mother over this. Yet time goes on, and so does the Soltum family. Cristina returned to aid the Alliance however she could, and Alexander completed his studies with his uncle. The rising threat of the Horde seemed like a distant whisper compared to the rather peaceful forest and abbey. That was until the chaotic times of the Cataclysm, and the invasion of the Abbey by orcs and goblins. Alexander and Andell found themselves cornered and surrounded, with no aid in sight. In that moment, Andell drew upon a darker power, using it to infect the orcs' minds with fear and madness; he nearly killed them all himself, but for an unfortunately accurate blade thrust by an orc. In his dying breath, Andell spoke of one last teaching Alexander was meant to learn, tied to the history of the Soltum line. He asked Alexander to head to the "foundation of the Holy Light"--the birthplace of what is known as the Church of the Holy Light--Lordaeron. In his last breath Andell would utter the Soltum family motto before passing from this world... No one is certain if Alexander ever made such a dangerous journey to the ruins of Lordaeron. Whenever the foundation of the Church of the Holy Light is brought up, he will only mutter: "The Church was built upon lands that long ago held the brightest of Light and the darkest of Shadow." Recent history Alexander has been traveling the road for a few years, never staying too long to make even a name for himself. He aids where he is needed; then, he moves on. Rarely ever has he stepped into Stormwind City, the most recent being to uncover the rumors of demonic cults within the city. For a little over a month, he rooted himself in Duskwood, aiding in the difficult times surrounding it. Being one among many, he signed up to aid in hunting down a necromancer, knowing his skills in the Light would prove most helpful in fighting against such users of the dark schools of magic. He was quick to make many acquaintances among the various people from different orders and groups. One such was one Jeremaias Auromere, who was leading in the hunt for the necromancer. Quickly, Alexander would find himself having a growing respect for the paladin. Alexander would enjoy the company of the many around him, swapping stories and listening to various conversation--and this gave way to a new experience he longed to continue. It was at the end of this harrowing journey, after witnessing a necromancer committing horrid crimes, cultists creating monstrous trees, and being allowed to watch the post-negotiation on how to handle the item collected from said monstrous trees that Alexander was asked to join the Knights of Ashfall. Alexander could not say no to that and thus was accepted into the ranks and fellowship of the Order... Personality Alexander is a rather cheery sort with a sense of adventure. Never seeming to break from his adventurous and optimistic attitude unless set upon by the most extreme of dangers. His optimistic outlook tends to have him try to be diplomatic, or at least understanding. This has added to his time on the road learning of a great many things of people from various walks of life both noble and not-so-noble. Always a thrust of knowledge Alexander tries to read what books he can. If he can't keep the book he tends to read it obsessively until its engrained into his mind. With his scholarly pursuits comes a desire to discuss and learn from other's point of view.Category:People Category:Armsmen Category:Character Stub